Ruined?
by TereseDawn
Summary: Bella Swan is beautiful, smart and pregnant with Edwards baby after a one night stand at a party & sixteen. Follow Edward and Bella through their lives, as they go through everything you could possibly imagine, in their bumpy lives. Who will stay sane through it all. UP, AH, B&E. Will there be a HEA? M for reasons.
1. This is it!

**Ruined? Chapter One**

**BPOV**

I knew my life was ruined, or at least it felt like it. Sitting on the edge of the bathtub, waiting impatiently for the results. I'm only sixteen for god's sake.

Isabella Swan. Known as Bella. Sixteen, and possibly pregnant.

A couple months back, my best friend and I went to a party that was being held by her boyfriend. It was a must go. When we arrived, we decided to enjoy the night, we danced, had a few beers – which tasted horrible, I should say – and just mingling with our friends. It was overall a good night.

But I also met him, Edward Mason Cullen, and gosh was he gorgeous. We talked, danced, kissed, and ended up in a bedroom together stripping each other off and… Well you get the gist of it, and now here I am, two months later, sitting in my bathroom waiting to see if I am pregnant.

My head was spinning, and I really don't what I would do. I don't think I'd be able to abort the baby, and I knew people who went through adoption and wasn't sure if I was able to do that. But I was also only sixteen and don't know if I'd be able to keep it. Then there was Edward, I didn't really hear from him since the party, but as far as I know, he lived in Alaska with his cousins.

As I said, my head was spinning.

Suddenly, I was brought out of my thoughts by the loud chiming noise of my alarm, telling me that the five minutes were up. Trying to get my breathing together, before I start hyperventilating. I got up off the tub, and went to the counter where three tests rested, awaiting me to see their results. I could have sworn both my breathing and my heart stopped when I saw the results.

I'm pregnant.

Sixteen and Pregnant.

I was startled by a loud knocking on the bathroom door.

"Bells, are you okay in there? You've been in there for a while!" Charlie said behind the door.

"Yeah dad, just about to take a shower, I am not feeling too well." I replied. Trying to hide the shakiness in my voice.

"Okay Bells, take your time. There's money on the counter, I need to go out, got a call from the station, and won't be too long. Will see you soon." He spoke, his footsteps slowly getting farther away with each step.

Oh gosh, what will Charlie think? Sure we haven't been very close, but I'm still his little girl, and he isn't afraid to tell me when he thinks I need to do better – with school, friends, boys, etc.

Pushing aside those thoughts, I turned around and turned the shower on. While the water was heating up, I stripped down and looked in the mirror. I wasn't really showing yet, but I could see the difference, it was there. I can swear though, once I have this baby, I am going on abstinence as birth control. Seemed legitimate, right? Or maybe I could become a nun?

I stopped staring at my stomach, and got under the warm spray of the shower. All I could do was sit down in the tub and let the spray calm my muscles, while my mind raced with options, thoughts, fears, all coming in one go.

I knew I needed to go to the doctors, for one. I need to make sure everything is okay. Another thing to worry about, if people I knew saw me. I know I would have to hear the rumours at some point, but I don't know if I am ready for this. I don't think I am ready for any of it.

Finally, I cleaned myself up, washed my face, quickly dried myself, dressed and went to my bedroom. I don't think I slept at all that night. I didn't bother waiting for Charlie to get home, and say goodnight, I know that if I saw him, it would all come flooding out. I can't lie to save my life. After what seemed like hours and at 3 a.m. I fell asleep to the sounds of the rain hitting the roof.

*************************

I got out of bed in the morning, and grabbed my mobile off of my nightstand. I went downstairs, and made myself some toast, and a cup of tea. My nerves were going crazy at this point. Checking to see if Charlie wasn't home, so he didn't hear the conversation, I dialled up the number of the local doctor surgery.

The receptionist picked up on the third ring.

"Good Morning, Helen speaking, Forks Medical, how may I help you?"

"Uh, yes, I was wondering If I could get a doctors appointment?" I asked, warily. I didn't know of Helen, but knowing this small town, she most likely knew who I was.

"Sure, we have one in the next hour if you'd like to attend then?" She asked, I could hear the clicking of her fingers typing on the keyboard.

"Yeah, that should be fine." I sighed.

"Great! Now, could I get a name and the weather of this appointment please? You'll be seeing Doctor Taylor today, a female doctor."

"Uh yeah, it's Isabella Swan, and the appointment is to verify a pregnancy test." I said quietly.

"Okay Isabella," Disappointment laced in her voice. Yeah, she knew who I was. "The appointment is set, see you soon. Bye." With that, she hung up after I whispered a goodbye.

I walked upstairs, went to my dresser and put on some loose pants and baggy shirt, sneakers on too. Throwing my hair in a ponytail. I sat on the front porch of my house for forty-five minutes, staring out into the distance, until I realised I had to leave.

When I got near the hospital, I parked about five minutes down the road, so that way no one could get the chance to see my truck parked in the medical centre's parking. I walked the trip, and entered the building, walking up to the reception desk.

"Hello, how may I help you?" The lady at the counter asked.

"I'm Isabella, I'm here to see Dr Taylor." I replied, quietly.

She clicked her mouse a few times before replying.

"Ah yes, you're here for confirmation of pregnancy, am I correct?" I nodded, yes. "Okay, the doctor will be out soon. I need you to fill out these forms for her, in the meantime, I'll get you to take a seat over there." She handed me a clip board with forms to fill out, and pointed me to where I need to sit with a small comforting smile on her face. Pity was also evident in her eyes.

I sat down in the chairs, and filled out the forms as much as I could, making sure I got everything I needed down. Just as I finished up my last question, the receptionist called out my name, and directed me to the room I needed to go to. I got up quickly, looking around to see if there was anyone I knew around, then walked brusquely towards the room.

In the room there was a white bed off to the side, with what looked like a computer next to it. There was a desk on the other side, just next to the door with a single chair for patients. I sat down, and handed the doctor my forms.

"As you already know, I'm Dr. Taylor," she spoke sweetly. "Isabella, it says you're here for a confirmation of pregnancy, am I correct?" She was typing up what was written in the forms, before placing them in a filing cabinet next to her. I nodded when she looked at me.

"Okay, I'll get you to lay down on the bed, I'm going to feel around your abdomen, then we're going to do a trans-vaginal ultrasound, where the ultrasound is submitted orally in your vagina." She said, still speaking softly. But that didn't stop me from panicking, she has to put what, where?

I laid on the bed, and she prodded and poked around my lower stomach for a while, then picked up a scary want looking thing. She placed what looked like a condom on it, after disinfecting it, and placed some weird looking liquid on it.

"This might feel a little uncomfortable, but I'll need you to put your knees in the stirrups, and take big deep slow breaths in and out for me." I stared at the wall, and before I knew it, she was printing out sonograms for me, and explaining my baby was perfectly healthy. I didn't want to look at the pictures just yet.

She let me clean up, and threw away the items. Then we sat back at her desk.

"Now Isabella, we just need you to get some blood tests, which you'll need to go to the hospital to get done, but we can get the results can be sent back here. I will also get you to start taking prenatal vitamins, which I will get you a script for." She smiled at me, before continuing. "Now we also need to discuss your options, I am guessing?"

"Uh yeah, I don't know what to do." I whispered, looking at my hands in my lap.

"Well, there are always three options, and you'll need to think hard before you really decide about it, because it's going to be a difficult decision, no matter the age." She spoke. She wrapped things up, explaining a few more things – like symptoms I may or may not get as the pregnancy goes a long, gave me my script, and a form with my referral for the blood test.

Walking out, I stopped at the reception to make another appointment with Dr. Taylor, then headed home, stopping at the store, to get stuff for dinner. I need to think about how I am going to break the news to Charlie, so why not make dinner for him and tell him then? Whilst I was at the store, I noticed I couldn't help but notice how all things to do with pregnancy and children seemed to jump out at me. My mind was racing so fast. I didn't know what to do.

But first things first, I need to talk to Charlie. I got all the ingredients to make spaghetti Bolognese, with cheesy sauce, paid and then headed home. It only took me five minutes to get home from the store.

As soon as I got home, I started on making dinner, making sure I put it in the warmer once it was done, then set about to do some cleaning and laundry around the house, so that it was clean, and hopefully Charlie will be in a good mood when he gets home.

"Bells, you home?" I heard Charlie yell out from downstairs. I looked up at the wall clock in the bathroom, and finished up cleaning before heading downstairs.

"Hey Bells," Charlie spoke when he saw me, he was hanging up his jacket. "Dinner smells delicious, I'm famished. Early dinner then?" He asked.

"Sure." I replied, giving him the best smile I could muster up. We walked into the dining area, and I placed a plate of food in front of Charlie, then one for myself.

"Wow, you really cleaned this place up, didn't you, thankyou Bells." Charlie spoke, a smile on his face as he nodded in approval.

"Dad, I actually have something to talk to you about." I spoke, my voice strong. I figured I may as well get this over and done with, it was inevitable.

"Yes?" He replied shortly, apparent from the look at my face, he must of noticed the look on my face, because he suddenly had a look of worry on his face.

"uh… uh…" My breathing getting heavier. How could it be so hard to tell someone something.

"I'm two months. – " Paused to grab my breath.

"You're two months what Bells?" Charlie asked, gruffly.

"I'm two months pregnant." I said, a tear escaping down my face. I put my head in my hands, and let the tears go. This was way harder than I thought it'd be.

"Hmph. Okay." Was his reply. I looked up, and he was looking down at his plate of food, a frown evident on his face. He then looked up at me. "Sweetie, what happened? You're only sixteen, still in school, what are you going to do?" He asked worriedly. The tears just got a little faster.

"I don't know daddy, I don't know." I sobbed.

We finished dinner in silence, an occasional tear still escaping as I ate. I said a whisper of goodnight to Charlie, then went to bed early, exhausted emotionally and physically.

************

The next day, I woke up, and the realisation hit me that I needed to get a job. I wasn't sure if I could go back to school or not. Maybe I could go back to school once the baby was born, or do online courses? Get some money saved up, and get my own apartment for the baby and i?

Wait, what am I thinking, I haven't even decided on keeping the baby yet or not. I got ready, Charlie had already left for work, he usually gets up and leaves before I get up. He left a note in the kitchen giving me permission to take a sick day off of school, so I can have some time to think. So I decided, that no matter what I decide, I should still try and get part-time work, so I decided to I go over to the newtons book store, as they have a job opening.

When I walked through the sliding doors of the store, it made a buzzing noise, indicating that someone had entered the store. I walked straight to the counter where Mrs Newton was sorting out books.

"Bella, sweetie, you aren't at school? What can I do for you?" She asked, kindly.

"I'm taking a day off today, personal reasons. I was wondering if that job opening you had, was still on offer?" I replied, with my question.

"Oh, yes dear it is, just give me a minute, and we can discuss this. Why don't you go take a seat over in the reading area?" She spoke, her voice still kind. Five minutes of waiting, she came over and sat in front of me, with a book in her hand. "Okay honey, we'll get to the chase, why would you like this job?"

And the interview went on, with questions similar. I was as honest as I felt comfortable being. I knew I'd have to let her know sooner or later, but I just wasn't ready, and I didn't know what I wanted.

**There is the first chapter updated, hopefully this time it'll be better than last. Enjoy. Second Chapter is currently being edited and will be up hopefully next week. **


	2. 12 Weeks

**Ruined? Chapter 2**

**Here's the next chapter, updated and edited, hope you enjoy.**

**BPOV**

_"Oh, yes dear it is, just give me a minute, and we can discuss this. Why don't you go take a seat over in the reading area?" She spoke, her voice still kind. Five minutes of waiting, she came over and sat in front of me, with a book in her hand. "Okay honey, we'll get to the chase, why would you like this job?"_

_And the interview went on, with questions similar. I was as honest as I felt comfortable being. I knew I'd have to let her know sooner or later, but I just wasn't ready, and I didn't know what I wanted._

It's been a month since my job interview with Mrs Newton, and I now work afternoons as soon as school lets out. I'm 12 weeks in my pregnancy today, not really showing much more, although the weight gain is evident. My mind is still flooding with decision making, and I have yet to tell anyone that isn't Charlie or the doctor.

Morning sickness keeps getting worse, then good, then worse. Sometimes it feels like I am on a rollercoaster of morning sickness. The first time I started violently puking my guts up, and not stopping for half an hour, I called Dr. Taylor. She said that it was normal is most first-time mothers and every mother's body has different tolerances. She also said, that I needed to drink a lot of water and if I can't keep food down to have some soup and bread with no butter. Oh joy.

I haven't had the guts to try and contact Edward yet, either. I feel that I would be burdening his life with this child. I know that is probably a horrible thing to say or do, but what if Edward wanted to do great things in life, but couldn't because he had to help raise and pay for a baby and the babies sixteen year old mother.

I decided that I will not be dropping out of school just yet, that I will wait until I start to show, then will be finishing as much as I can online, and hopefully get more hours at work.

Charlie has been very supportive of me, he said he will stand by me whatever decision I make. Unfortunately though, today I am going for an ultrasound, and Charlie got called into work, so I will be going alone today. So I got out of bed, showered, chucked on some comfortable clothes, and was off.

As I did last time, parked 5 minutes away and walked over to the medical centre. When I entered, I did the usual go over to the reception.

"Hello, I'm here to see Dr. Taylor for my eleven-thirty appointment." I said. I wasn't feeling as nervous this time.

"Yep, okay, she'll be out soon, please take a seat." The lady spoke, without looking up. She seemed a little rude.

I was waiting at least 10 minutes, before Dr. Taylor called me into her room.

"Goodmorning Bella," She spoke with a smile. "How are you feeling today?" She asked.

"Today's been good, morning sickness only lasted 10 minutes today." I said, happy that it wasn't as bad today.

"Okay, that's good honey. Now, today we will have to do a trans-vaginal ultrasound again, It will be a little longer this time, as I will be getting measurements of the fetus, and such, okay?" She replied. I nodded my head, and then we head over to the bed, and she repeated the process she did last time. Instantly, I could hear a 'thump thump thump' going what seemed like 100 miles per hour.

"What's that sound?" I asked surprised by the noise.

"That's your baby's heartbeat." She said with a smile. I couldn't help but look at the screen, and there it was, my beautiful baby. I knew in that moment, that I wouldn't be able to give him/her away. Tears were now streaming down my face again, but this time not with disappointment or in shame, no, this time they were because I was happy.

"Okay, Bella, again, your baby seems really healthy, a little underweight most likely from all the morning sickness, so I want you to have a diet of at least six small meals a day." She spoke as she cleaned up, I just wanted to see my baby again. "I'm going to put you on some anti-nausea tablets, to help with the morning sickness, you take them at night before you go to bed, and hopefully it should help. You should also drink a lot of water to keep hydrated, stay away from caffeine and softdrink. Any Questions?" She smiled again.

"So, my baby is fine?" I asked.

"Yes, very healthy." She replied, softly. "We'll get you to set up another appointment for in a month. If you have any issues, or the morning sickness doesn't get better, don't hesitate to contact me sooner."

She gave me a copy of my ultrasound, held the door open for me, and then I made my new appointment with reception for in a month. I then started walking towards the exit, and just as I was about to reach the doors, I ran into someone hard. Instinctively, I wrapped my arms around my torso, to protect my baby should I fall, but I never made it to the ground as the same person caught me and lifted me back up.

"You okay ma'am? Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." I knew that voice from anywhere. "Ma'am, are you okay? I didn't frighten you did i?"

I looked up, and sure enough there was the father of my un-born baby. Then I heard him gasp.

"Bella? What are you doing here?" He asked.

Without replying, I walked off briskly, only to turn back after I exited the doors, to see him staring at me, trying to figure something out. I drove home as safely and quickly as I could, not knowing what I was going to do. The main question on my mind though, was what was he doing here?

**EPOV (Here we go guys, finally!)**

I just saw her, in forks medical centre, in the mother and child's section. The woman I hadn't seen in two months. Why was she here? Was she volunteering here now, or something? But if so, then why was she cradling her stomach, as if she was trying to protect or hide something.

I was too drunk to remember if I had used protection of not, the night we got together. What if she was pregnant? What if she wasn't going to tell me if she was? Would she let me be the father I should be, if she was?

If she was pregnant, I want to be a part of my child's life, no doubt about it. I know what it feels like to have a father figure come in and out of your life. I don't want that for my kid.

The past few months, I had been tossing and turning at night because of the dreams I keep having of her. There's just something about her, that draws me in.

I was here to see Carlisle, my father. He and I are working on forming a relationship again. Due to him working constantly, I felt the need to run away when I was fifteen, and only now have I come back to Forks – at seventeen. I walked up to Carlisles office, and knocked on the door.

"Come in." He called out.

"Car- I mean, dad. Hi." I spoke, as I opened the door.

"Hello son." He replied, looking up from his computer.

"Dad, I have a question?" Warily spoke.

"Yes?"

"Do you know if Isabella Swan is pregnant?" I asked.

"Why would you ask that, son?" He replied, with a question.

"Because I think the baby's mine."

**********

Carlisle and I spoke for two hours, about the situation, what I should find out first before jumping to conclusions, then what I would do if she was in fact pregnant with my child, and what would happen if she were to deny my rights as the father. When we were done, I called Ben, to see if he could give me Bella's address. After I got her address, I spend half an hour, debating whether or not I should go to her, to confront her. Finally I gave in and went over.

When I got up to her front door, who I assumed to be Charlie, answered the door.

"Can I help you, boy?" He grumbled out, with a huff.

"Uh, yes, I am here to see Bella." I answered, quickly. He just nodded.

"Just give me a second, I'll go get her now for you." He opened the door, inviting me in, showing me the way to Bella's room. Knocking on the door, he spoke. "Bella, someone is here to see you!"

Bella opened the door, and the look of horror on her face was noticeable.

"You okay, Bells?" Charlie asked her, looking between us.

"Uh yeah dad," She cleared her throat. "Edward and I just need to talk, is all." She gave him a sweet smile. Charlie then grumbled something about being downstairs, and left us to talk. Bella opened up her door, inviting me in.

As I entered her room, I noticed her double bed – with dark mahogany covers, she had a small desk with a laptop on it, a bedside table, a small lamp and a closet. But that's not what captured my attention, it was the small bassinet that was sitting next to her bed. Ready to be set up.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Bella asked, breaking me out of my thoughts.

"I wanted to find out something, from you, before I found out from anyone else." I answered, honestly.

"What was that exactly?"

"Are you pregnant?" I already knew the answer now.

"Yes." She whispered.

"Is the baby mine?" I asked.

"Yes, Edward, the baby is yours." She said softly, looking down and caressed her torso protectively.

"Were you going to tell me?" I asked again, anger riling up inside me when I realised what happened.

"I don't know." She whispered again, she was fidgeting with her hands.

"Why would you keep it from me?" I asked, I knew I was going to have to leave soon at this rate.

"I thought if I told you, it would ruin your life. Or that you wouldn't want anything to do with me or the child. OR that you would ask me to get rid of him or her." She answered honestly, he voice just above a whisper this time, sounding slightly stronger.

"Bella, really?" I asked, frustrated.

"What?"

"This baby would have my blood, my DNA, and you weren't going to tell me because you thought it would ruin my life, and that I wouldn't want it?" I asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Don't you think you should have left that decision up to me?" My voice got slightly louder, but I didn't care.

"Yes." Tears were starting to fall down her cheek.

"Here's my number," I spoke, writing my number on a piece of paper on her desk, not caring what it was. "I need to go, let's meet up for lunch or something, and talk about this more. Sorry."

Without looking back, I got up and left the room, heading downstairs, I could hear her sobs as I retreated from the bedroom. It made me want to go back, and grab her and not let her go.

"Edward, that's your name right?" Charlie asked from the loungeroom. "Come sit, I would like to talk to you about something." So I sat, I looked at Charlie, and his eyes were red, he had been crying.

"Edward, I just heard everything – thin walls here. I don't know what you're going to do, but I know Bella wants to keep this baby. She hasn't confessed to it yet, but I knew as soon as she bought that darn bassinet I have to build up there." He laughed.

"My point is, you are a part of Bella's life forever, don't make the wrong decision, because if Bella decides she doesn't want you near her or the baby, I will stand by her. I was your age, when Renee and I had Bella. Please try and be honest with everyone involved, and think." He spoke.

"I will try sir. I best be going now." I replied, getting up to head home.

"Oh and Edward," I turned around, mid-walk. "Call me Charlie, please." He said smiling slightly.

With that I walked outside, got in my car and drove home to my small apartment. Looking around the place, I realised how much I am going to have to baby proof this place, if there's going to be a baby in my life.

**BPOV**

I spent two days, tossing around, trying to get my mind off of Edward. He'd come over on Saturday, and it was now Monday. I think he was expecting I'd call, but I'm procrastinating slightly.

On Saturday after Edward had left, and I had my cry, Charlie called me downstairs to have a chat.

_"BELLS! GET DOWN HERE PLEASE." He yelled from downstairs._

_I walked down the stairs and towards the loungeroom, being careful not to trip over on my way through. I sat down in the lounge opposite of Charlie's chair._

"_Yes, dad?" I asked._

_"Bella, I am only going to say this once. I cannot decide on whether or not you keep this baby, and I cannot decide for you if you let Edward into yours and the baby's life. But from being a single father, and only having you for some of your life, I understand what it's like to not really know your child. Think about what you really want Bella, and think about what you think Edward would want."_

_With that Charlie got up, walked through the kitchen and out the back door, leaving me to my thoughts._

_********_

After about an hour of thinking, I texted Edward.

Meet me diner in 20 min ~B

**Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.**

**Please remember, I am editing my stories, and I will try and post next chapter, next week.**


	3. 12 and a half?

**Finally! A chapter! I've been meaning to come back to this one ****J******

**BPOV**

When I got to the diner, I was immedietly greeted at the door by Susan, a waitress that worked there.

"Hey hun, this real handsome boy came in and said to send you over when you got here" She said, pointing to the direction of Edward.

"Thanks Sue," I said as I walked his way. Protectively rubbing my still slightly flat belly. I was beyond stressed. I didn't know what was going to come of this.

"Hey Edward." I spoke, sitting down in the chairs across from him. He looked drained, tired, not sure of what he wanted to do.

"Hey," He grunted, he was still upset.

"How are you?" I asked

"How do you think I am, Bella?" He replied, annoyed. Yep, this was going to be fun. " I just found out I possibly have a son or daughter on the way, and it took you TWO days to come and finally speak to me." His voice slowly raising.

"I – I am sorry Edward. I still don't know what I'm going to do, let alone what you'd want to do. And keep your voice down, people don't know yet!" I said, frustrated. I rubbed my face, and took a sip of water from the glass in front of me.

Then Sue decided to come over and take our orders, I ordered a small chips and gravy with a coke on the side, and Edward shook his head, he didn't want to eat.

"You have to eat more than that Bella!" He spoke. "If not for you, for the baby!"

This annoyed me.

"You don't think I know that? Ill eat as much as I can handle right now, so don't tell me what to do!"

"You don't understand though, that's my baby too, and I only want best for him or her!" He was starting to get angry now.

"One, the doctor ordered me to have smaller portioned meals through out the day because of how bad my morning sickness is. Two, if you're going to act like this, then leave." With that he shook his head, grabbed his jacket from next to him and left. My eyes started to water so I waved Sue over and asked for my meal to go.

This was going to be a tricky situation. What could I do now, I still don't even know if I want this baby or not.

I grabbed my food, paid and then headed home. The house was empty when I got there, in which I was greatful for because then I had a chance to wallow in the small amount of misery I had. I needed to make a decision and fast. Because soon people will find out, and I don't want to be ridiculed before I can even tell them.

I went into my room, turned my little lamp on and pulled out the couple of sonograms I had. Looking at it, I didn't feel anything at first, but then the longer I looked, the more my heart grew. I realised, I love this little bean, and I will protect them as long as I possibly can.

This is it.

I've decided what I'm going to do.

I'm going to -….

**To be continued…**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review, and I'll upload the next one asap**


	4. 13 Weeks!

**Newest chapter; I do not own the characters only the plot line**

**BPOV**

It's been a month since I decided on what I wanted to do. My decision. As soon as I figured it out, I ran down stairs as fast as my pregnant self could without falling or tripping over, and spoke to Charlie. He seemed very understanding, a little worried about the decision, but said that he'd be behind me no matter what my decision would've been.

Edward on the other hand still doesn't know. Not because I don't want to tell him, but because I hadn't heard from him since the meeting at the diner. I had even tried calling him, but his phone seemed to be off or he was declining my call.

It made me sad. The one person that was so upset about me not telling him about the baby ends up Disappearing for god knows how long, and why. I did however speak with Carlisle and asked him to get Edward to contact me asap.

I told Mrs Newton about the pregnancy, and she was very understanding and gave me strict instructions to be careful, and not to do any heavy lifting by myself. She's been really sweet, and doting on me since I told her. She even gave me a little bunny for bub when he or she is born.

So this leads to today. I've been working for three hours now, and have just been scanning returned items and new items onto the system when Jacob, Sues step son walks in.

"Hey Bells, how's you and the bean doing?" Jake has taken to calling the baby Bean.

"We're good. Morning sickness wasn't so bad today." I said smiling at him. Jake was handsome, in a teenage boyish sort of way, slightly tanned skin – which even though I know his family tree and all – surprises me because of the lack of sun we get, brown eyes and tusseled but long hair braided back.

"That's good mama bear!" He exclaimed with a small smile. "Well, I've been instructed to both my mother and Mrs Newton to take you on your lunch break before you forget again." Chuckling.

"Okay, okay. Let me put the sign up – " As I said this, the chimes to the front door went off, notifying me that someone was in the shop. "Hey there, sorry, but you'll have to come back in half an hour as I am about to go to lu- " I cut myself as soon as I realised it was Edward.

He looked at me, then looked at Jake, and anger flashed over his face.

"I came here, because dad said you wanted to speak with me and told me you worked here." Edward said as he glared at Jake.

"Oh yeah, now isn't the time. I need to eat." I replied sternly.

"I just wanted to say, I refuse to let you get an abortion, if you keep the baby I want joint custody – none of this you can see the baby on this night shit, I mean business, I want half the week or every other week. And if you've decided to give the baby up for adoption, I am not signing anything, and you can't do anything without my signature."

He then glared at me, at Jake and then stormed off leaving me in a puddle of my silent tears. I didn't even realise that Jake was rubbing small circles on my back in comfort. Going over what Edward just said to me caused me to think of a million and one things.

One thing I knew for sure was that he wanted to take my baby from me.

The thought was causing me to start hyperventilating, I couldn't breathe.

Everything was getting spotty and darker.

All I remember before blacking out was the sharp pain in my stomach and Jake screaming for help and calling out my name.

**Sorry the chapter is another short one. Let me know what you think… Do you think the baby is going to be okay? And what is up with Edward?!**

**Find out, next chapter.**


	5. Almost 14 weeks!

**I don't own the characters, only the plot line...**

**Next Chapter Guys! Hope you enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I Am such a dick. I should know not to stress out a pregnant woman like that, it never ended good. The last thing I remember before I got the call was telling Bella that I refused to let her get an abortion, if she kept the baby I want joint custody – none of this you can see the baby on this night shit, I meant business, I want half the week or every other week. And if she decided to give the baby up for adoption, I will not be signing anything, and that she couldn't do anything without my signature.

Dick move.

Soon after, I had to stand outside to get a breath of fresh air, I felt a mixture of anger and guilt. Then I heard HIM screaming for help in between Bella's name. I ran in so quickly, my heart jumping out of my chest, my face crumbling, seeing Bella passed out on the floor. I quickly scrambled down next to them, with my phone out to call an ambulance.

Jake glared at me, but didn't do anything. He was too worried about Bella to care.

The ambulance got here in only a matter of time, checked her vitals and immediately took her to the hospital, Jake and I following behind in my car. We didn't know what happened from there, we were ushered into the waiting room and made to wait.

That leads us here, Jake and I were sitting either side of Bella, Charlie sitting at the end of her bed. The doctor had said it was too soon to be able to tell if the baby was okay or not, and that they'd do an ultrasound when Bella woke up.

**BPOV**

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep_

"Ugh, turn off that stupid alarm please!" I spoke, hoarsely.

"Oh my gosh, Bella, you're awake!" Edward exclaimed! With that, I shot right up, why would Edward be in my house.

That's when it hit me, I was in the hospital. The last thing I remembered were the awful things that Edward had said to me.

"I'm so sorry for what I said to you before Bella." He said, putting his head down, as if he had read my thoughts.

"My baby?!" I asked, scared, looking over at dad. "Is the baby okay?"

"Well, well, look who's up!" The doctor spoke as he came in. "I'm Dr. Hale" He smiled. "Now that you're up, we can do an ultrasound to see how your little one is doing."

He dragged over the equipment. "You're about to start your 14th week, correct?"

"Yes, sir" I replied.

"Cool, so that means you'd be out of the twelve week mark. Now would you look here! Very strong, healthy little baby, still going" He said, pointing at the screen.

This was the first time I had actually properly looked at the screen while getting and ultrasound, and it was amazing. Tears were streaming down my face in happiness at the safety of my little bean sprout. I looked over to Edward to see his initial reaction, and he had a look of awe on his face. I grabbed his hand and held it, whispering;

"We're going to have a baby."

He looked back down at me, kissed me on the forehead, and agreed.

"Our little bean."

**There you go! An update :)**** Hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
